Super Mario Cosmos
by DashinglyInane
Summary: Mario and Luigi have gone through a lot of adventures together. New friends and outer space only serve to strengthen their bond - and open their eyes to new splendor. Collection of SMG and SMG2-based oneshots.


The Observatory is a very unique and beautiful place, with Lumas dancing everywhere, the glow of the comet worthy of rivaling starlight emanating from the very center at its power source, distant stars and galaxies twinkling within eye's view of its exterior, a fountain glowing with water surely made up of cracked star bits, and, of course, unique domes standing proudly. It's quite clear that Princess Rosalina and her troupe of baby stars have great reason to be enamored with their home. At the very least, they constantly get a view of stars regardless the time of day (if there even is such a thing as a day cycle in the Observatory's docks), and, at the very most, they have the ability to soar through space itself, through nebulae and asteroid rings, solar systems and galaxies, black holes and crushed stars. Their life is one worth envy, because no doubt they are constantly exposed to beauty. They are exposed to beauty so much so that the Lumas even take it for granted.

Or, at least, they used to. Before power was stolen from the Observatory – and the previously glowing space craft was nothing more than a shadow, captured by the gravity commanded by various galaxies.

Now that power had been returned to the Observatory, Luigi could admire what the Lumas had been missing. His eyes had traced the light as it returned to its master, watching as the Lumas danced their little dance again, rejoicing. Luigi had nearly dropped his star bits as the Lumas bumped up against him in a congratulatory manner, and had a fun time laughing at his brother as the elder stumbled when the Lumas did the same to him.

"You did them a favor, bro," he had said at the time.

His brother had smiled warmly at him then. "No, Weege," he had replied, "_we _did them a favor."

Now that Luigi is thinking back to it, he sees why the Observatory is so beautiful. Alone, the stars wouldn't be so significant; after all, he still sees them in the Mushroom Kingdom, in the Gritzy Desert, or anywhere else he might set foot. It's not the stars that make the Observatory beautiful. It's the _life _that the Observatory holds – the Lumas dancing, Polari laughing, his brother smiling, Princess Peach grinning, the Red Luma flying, and of course, Princess Rosalina, giggling – that makes the Observatory and bring it light.

And it warms Luigi's heart to think that he's a part of it.

* * *

Luigi can see the distant shape of his home planet from Gateway Galaxy's tower, and he's even able to make out the Mushroom Kingdom's land mass even as both planets spin. He's not sure how he even recognizes it – perhaps it's simply the inner space explorer in him, able to identify any galaxy or planet simply by staring at it. After the months he's spent helping his brother defeat Bowser and help Rosalina and her Lumas, he's grown accustomed to traversing through space – using gravity to his advantage, as well as figuring out multiple uses for the spin jump. The very same Master Luma who's helped him with spin jumping is now fiddling with his hat at his side, joining in his staring at the cosmos. Luigi doesn't mind, of course; he's just glad to be here.

He doesn't hear the door to the blue cottage open in the distance, nor Rosalina's sweeping footsteps through the foliage as she increases their proximity. He doesn't notice her at all until her shoes clack with the tower he's standing on, and he blinks as if awakened from a trance, his head turning so he can see the woman. As usual, the atmosphere of the planet accents her natural beauty, and Luigi has to keep himself from freezing merely at the sight of her. "Enjoying the view?" she asks, and Luigi can't help but be swayed by her elegant voice.

"Yes'm," he mumbles in reply, turning his gaze back to his planet before him. The tower is really tall… he can see distinct features on his home planet, and he thinks he can even make out Princess Peach's castle. He can just imagine Toad Town bustling with activity due to the return of its beloved princess – Toadsworth, beside himself with worry, checking her over, and the princess reassuring the people that she's okay – his brother, smiling as Toads surround him, asking him how he managed to do it this time. He's the only one not there for the party, really. He didn't, and doesn't, want to go; after all, he always has preferred the silence of space and Shooting Star Summit, as opposed to the loudness that no doubt accompanies the merrymaking.

"Why are you up here, with me, and not down there, with them?" Rosalina chimes in, and Luigi can tell by the volume of her usually soft voice that she's standing right next to him. "I hear they're celebrating down there – celebrating your success." Rosalina turns her head to gaze at his profile. She has beautiful eyes…

Luigi glances at her out of the corners of his eyes, a small smile finding its way on his face. "Let them," he whispers, spell-bound by the quiet and not hasty to disrupt it. "Mario deserves his alone time with the princess, and I don't really need any more excitement. I'm all up for just watching the stars pass me by." Luigi is tempted to reach out and place a hand on Rosalina's shoulder, but he hesitates – then drops his arm completely. He adores the woman, sure, but he's not sure if she feels the same way for him, and that would make that sort of contact awkward – and Luigi is awkward enough without tempting fate like that.

Imagine his surprise when Rosalina places her own hand on his shoulder, her long sleeve brushing against his shoulder blade. The man looks at her in surprise, to find that she is flashing him a warm smile. Luigi tries his best to keep his heart from melting. "I admire that about you," she admits quietly. She probably doesn't even realize how much that comment makes Luigi glow internally. Her lips then become more set, as she continues, "But those people are your family and friends. Don't you think you should be spending as much time with them as you can?"

"But you're my friend, too," Luigi blurts out… and then lowers his head in embarrassment. That was a stupid thing to say… He tries to regain ground by adding, "A-and the Lumas… Polari, Red Luma, and them… they're my friends, too. All of you at the Comet Observatory." He swallows. He really has a fantastic ability to make himself look like an idiot.

However, if Rosalina thinks that he just made a total fool out of himself, she doesn't show it. "Ah, yes. The Observatory is a family, too." She continues to smile at him, but for some gut-wrenching (or at least to Luigi) reason, her smile wavers, like as if something is bothering her. She sighs, her hand on Luigi's shoulder trembling a little.

Luigi's eyebrows twist upwards as he glances back at her, frowning. "Is something the matter?" he asks tentatively, turning towards her to gently place a gloved hand on her shoulder. He doesn't like seeing her upset like this… and he's not sure if he's at fault for it, either. If she really wants him to, he'll go and join the party… if she'll be torn up if he doesn't.

Much to Luigi's relief, the princess doesn't move out of his grip and instead gazes into his eyes, seeming to not mind the contact. The relief passes, however, when he sees that her eyes are sad – and nostalgic, as if she is living through an awful memory. Luigi realizes right then that there is little he actually knows about Rosalina's past – even Mario knows more than he does, and when he asks his brother, the elder chalks it up to "storytelling time." Luigi didn't even realize the Lumas had such a thing. So much for being a good family member…

Rosalina interrupts his thoughts by softly explaining, "I just… think that you should enjoy your family and friends while you still have them." She smiles then, and this time it's a _real _smile. "But I am glad that you consider the Lumas and me a part of your family, as well. I think the same about you, Luigi…"

Luigi's heart feels like it's about to burst. _You should smile more often, _he wants to say to Rosalina right about then. It lights up her whole entire face when she smiles, and he only wishes that Rosalina would push her hair back so he could see _both _of her eyes at all times. Not to mention… _she considers me part of her family. I don't know what I did to deserve the honor, but… she does. _Luigi knows that Rosalina doesn't want to talk about what's bothering her _right now_, but she will… and he will be there to listen. "Th-thank you, Rosalina."

"May the cosmos be with you, Luigi."

* * *

When Luigi joins the Mushroom Kingdom in their celebration, he is welcomed with open arms – a kiss on the cheek by the princess, a "Master Luigi! You're all right!" by Toadsworth, congratulations by the Toads, and, of course, a bear hug by his brother. Everyone is holding a star bit or two – in his elder brother's case, a whole armful (and he had trouble setting them down when preparing to give his brother an embrace). Luigi doesn't have any with him, but that's okay, because the others are willing to share – because that's what a family does.

The sky darkens, just like it always does as night approaches steadily. Some of the Toads head home early – it is getting late, after all. Others stay, but regardless of who stays and goes, Mushroom Kingdom starts to become quiet. The more out there yellow Toad of the Toad Brigade falls asleep, his head resting on his palm, underneath the shelter of a tree. The Toad Brigade captain is defiant when Princess Peach tells him to get some rest, his reason being that "a captain's work is never done." The blue Toad with glasses advises that everyone obtain jackets, since it is highly probable that this night will be a colder one. Luigi doesn't spot the green Toad anywhere, although he assumes that he, along with thousands of other Toads, went to his house to get a good night's rest – one he deserves. Some of the Toads who do stay seem a bit restless due to the quiet.

Luigi appreciates it, though, because it reminds him of the Comet Observatory, the gorgeous and beautiful Comet Observatory, and Rosalina.

He and his brother sit side-by-side together on a hill. The princess is preoccupied, so Mario has decided that he shall spend the night with his brother. It wouldn't be the first night recently – when Peach was stolen, Mario stayed up many nights with Luigi in the Observatory and in various other galaxies, just talking – talking about their progress, about life, and about everything in general. Rosalina would sometimes be brought up during their conversations, and perhaps that was when Mario was clued in of Luigi's not-so-small crush on the woman. He didn't mind it, though. And that Luigi is very appreciative of.

The two watch the stars together in silence, just enjoying each other's company and thinking to themselves about what has happened the past several months. It's a comfortable silence – much like his brother, Mario does appreciate the occasional quiet, especially since it's a nice breather from the hectic adventures he is usually thrown in. Mario and Luigi both each have a way of knowing what the other is thinking, and because of that, none of the silences between the two of them are awkward, and usually are filled with purpose – in this case, basking in the starlight and watching the comet of the Observatory slice the night air.

Eventually, though, one of them has to break the silence. In this case, it's Luigi. "Hey, bro…" he murmurs slowly. This is enough to catch his elder's attention, and Mario tilts his head, gazing at Luigi's profile inquiringly. "What do you think a 'family' is?"

Mario shifts his weight on his palms splayed out behind him, his head sliding upwards as he contemplates Luigi's question. Finally, he answers, with a warm smile on his face, "A 'family'… is made up of people you can rely on." He glances back at his brother. "Family will catch you when you fall… just like you have with me, and I have with you. Don't have to necessarily be related by blood, either – just by the heart." He places his hand on his own chest, then on Luigi's.

Mario always has the best answers to his questions. Luigi can't help but smile as he gently places his hand on his older brother's wrist. "Yeah, that's what I thought, too."

* * *

**A/N: **i thought for a long time on starting a sorta oneshot collection for mario, and then i thought of some questions and prompt ideas from 'super mario galaxy.' i loved plot elements from it and its sequel, but not all of them, and i decided i'd change some of its canon and make it more meaningful for myself and other people i know. i wanted to start with something powerful, so i think the prompt of 'family' is just the ticket. speaking of which, this is dedicated to all my wonderful friends and family – without you around, i'm just not sure where i'd be.


End file.
